


Hetalia Lemon

by ScarletMarieLeaf



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 14:25:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2854106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletMarieLeaf/pseuds/ScarletMarieLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a short story my cousin asked me to write for her, it's between her and Russia, yes, Russia, from the anime Hetalia. This is a mature story, containing some swears and a lemon. If you are disturbed by this or too young to be reading, please leave now, but if you continue on reading, please do not blame me if you're scarred for the rest of your natural life. For those who do enjoy this and are mentally mature enough, please enjoy.</p><p>P.S. I hope you enjoy this Bells, this is for you! Happy Birthday!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hetalia Lemon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My cousin Bella](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+cousin+Bella).



> I only intended to write a lemon between my cousin and Russia, but if any of you would like me to write more for any of the other couples mentioned, please leave comments or just tell me what you think of the story, I appreciate any feedback, good or bad. Please and thank you.

_Brrrrring~!_

The shrill of the school bell pierced the air, echoing throughout the halls, vibrating off the brick walls and lockers. Doors opened, once muffled conversation filtering out of the classrooms into the halls, drowning out the ringing still vibrating off the walls and intermixing with the thundering of thousands of feet as they moved over the polished floors, students flooding the halls, talking excitedly, laughing, calling out to one another. Lockers slammed open and closed, backpacks following the same rhythm, smacking the floor as they were dropped, muffled next to the audible _slap_ of textbooks and notebooks on the tiled floor.

"Bella! 'ey, Bella, wahit up!" A thick Irish voice called over the babble and ruckus, a feminine voice just soft enough to almost be drowned out by the loud voices of the other students. A young woman in the crowd paused, turning her head, a slender hand lifting to brush the curly, dark brown hair back from her chocolatey eyes, swipping it back into the body of her waist length hair. Her eyes scanned the crowd as she pulled herself from the flow of traffic, moving to stand against the wall, mumbling apologizes to the people she bumped as she passed. Her long slender arms clutched the bundle of notebooks she held closer to her chest as she pressed her purple and white backpack between her and the wall, in an attempt to squish herself as much into the narrow alleyway as possible, while others moved around her, opening their lockers, exchanging their books, talking excitedly to one another in twos and threes. Her eyes continued to scan the crowd, looking for the owner of the voice. A flash of orangely red hair caught her eye and she turned her head as several students were pushing their way toward her.

"Bella-chan~!" A cheerful, Italian voice called as a young male brunette slipped free of the crowd and launched himself toward her, his childish face split into its usual bright, cheerful smile, the curl that often stuck out from the rest of his hair on the right side bouncing enthusastically as he did so. The young woman squeaked in surprise before she smiled, catching the young Italian in a one armed hug. "Ve~!" He squealed happily as he snuggled to her. Another young man pushed his way over, panting slightly as he swept the blond curls from his soft violet eyes, an orangey red haired young woman appearing beside him, shaking her head slowly in amusement as she watched her friends with twinkling shamrock green eyes.

"Honestly, Italia, did someone slip ya sugah this mornin'? It's like yeh're mare hyper thahn usual." The second young woman said, her voice thick with an Irish accent, which twined in and out of her words flawlessly, just as the young man's Italian accent did his. The young blond cocked his head shyly, fidgeting with the dark vest he wore as a part of his school uniform, threading the dark green material between his pale slender fingers.

"Y-you do s-seem a-a bit mo-more energetic than u-usual Italy. D-did som-something good happen t-to you t-today, eh?" he asked softly, his own voice underlined with a light French accent, even as the main tones clearly pointed more toward a Canadian accent. Italy turned his head to his other friends as he released Bella from the hug, continuing to smile brightly as he looked to each, his eyes remaining closed, his features glowing, as though someone had switched on a light inside his head.

"Si, something amazing justa happened ta me! Oh ~ Canada-san, Aileen-chan, Bella-chan~ I havea science with Doitsu anda today he camea over to talk ta me! He even dida lab witha me and we found out so much abouta each other!"

Bella and Aileen looked at one another and giggled happily together while Canada blinked, then smiled brightly. "Th-that's wonderful news, I-Italia! W-we know yo-you've b-been hoping he w-would talk t-to you." he said as the girls started leading the way down the hall, ushering the boys after them. Italy bounced after them happily, snuggling to Bella once more as Aileen waited for Canada, taking his hand as they hurried to catch up to the others, who slipped back into the flow of traffic, following it toward the cafeteria. Italy squealed happily as they stepped into the cafe, squirming energetically and giggling. Aileen cast her friend an amused smile, shaking her head slowly, Canada mimicking her smile, which he followed with his own giggle.

"Do you think the rest of us will have the same kinda luck as Italy?" Bella asked as they dropped their backpacks in four chairs positioned around one of the circular tables. Aileen sighed softly, shaking her head as she unzipped her backpack and pulled her wallet out from within.

"Well, maybe we could, even though the rest of us don't technically have science with Doitsu." she said with a grin as she followed Italy and Canada toward the lunch line. Bella laughed, giving her friend an exasperated look as she bumped her shoulder.

"Come on, smartass, you know what I mean."

Canada looked around as Aileen laughed again, cocking his head curiously.

"M-maybe w-we w-will get l-lucky like Italy d-did, eh? I-it could happen, I-I mean, e-each of us does h-have at least o-one class with our c-crush."he pointed out quietly. Aileen smiled gently back at the young country in reply.

"The chances of you and Bella getting to talk with Prussia and Russia are higher than mine are with England. I mean, yeah, Prussia flirts with girls all the time, but he's not constantly surrounded like England is. The day I'm able to talk face to face with him is the day pigs sprout wings and fl - eh?"

The conversation had carried the four friends through the lunch line and back out into the cafeteria, where Aileen, failing to notice the 'Wet Floor' sign warning of a recent spill, had just stepped in the liquid, causing her foot to slip out from under her. Her other leg gave out from under her as she fell backward, the tray slipping from her fingers, only to be caught by a firm hand, while it's twin quickly grasped Aileen's waist, stopping her fall. She squeaked in surprise and blushed, closing her eyes tightly.

"You're all right, love, I'm not going to do anything, not like the frog." The thickly British male voice sent her heart kicking against her ribs and her eyes immediately snapped open. England smiled down at her, his head cocked cutely to the side, his soft forest green eyes glimmering under his thick eyebrows and sandy colored hair. Aileen flushed darker, blinking rapidly.

"I-I-I...spill...no-notice...didn't...a-and you, I-I, m-m-me, save....I-I-"

England chuckled lightly at her stammering, helping Aileen to stand straight again and handing back her tray.

"Better be careful next time, Aileen, I won't always be here to save the day....even if I might want to...." England told her with the same soft smile. Aileen flushed darker and nodded.

"A-aye, thank you, Eng -"

"Just Arthur's fine."

"O-o-kay."

His eyes softened further and he opened his mouth to speak again when someone called his name, making them jump and turn.

"Yo, Artie! There's only _one_ hero here! Now quit flirting and c'mon, the food's gettin' cold!"

England sighed and facepalmed, glaring in the direction of the hyperactive American waving at them just a few tables away. The Russian, Chinese man, German, and Prussian sitting with them all looked around to see what their friend was waving at. Russia smiled childishly, cocking his head, while China bowed his head respectfully. Germany blushed lightly, nodding to Italy, who beamed and waved enthusiastically, while Canada flushed at the smirk Prussia threw his way.

"You bloody wanker, I was helping keep someone from losing their lunch and hurting themselves! That's much more important than food!"

"But Artie, it's McDonalds'!"

"I wouldn't care if it was the bloody queen of England's crumpets, I just helped keep Aileen from breaking her leg!"

"Ooooh! Artie's got a crush on her!" America said with a grin. England flushed red.

"Sh-shut up, you bloody idiot!"

"Perhaps the four would like to join us for lunch? We have plenty of room at our table, da?" Russia interrupted, smiling at the friends, his eyes lingering on Bella for a few seconds longer than they had the others, his gaze softening, causing Bella to blush lightly herself.

"Er, we'd like to, but we don't want to overcrowd you all. C'mon guys." she quickly grabbed Italy before he could rush for the empty seat next to Germany, Canada hurrying after with Aileen bringing up the rear after smiling gratefully to England as she took her tray back from him.

"Aww, Bella-chan, why can't we go sit witha them? I wanted to sit witha Doitsu!" Italy whined, pouting as he took his seat beside her. Aileen sighed as she sat on Bella's other side, still blushing brightly as she shook her carton of milk.

"I think Aileen embarrassed all of us enough without us sitting with the guys and making it worse." she said, shaking her head and looking empathetically at her friend, who quickly busied herself with her food, her blush deepening. Bella smiled reassuringly. "But, on the plus side, it looked like some of Italy's luck rubbed off on you and got you a chance to talk with England. I would've thought since your sister was dating his brother that you would've gotten more chances."

Aileen snorted at that as she took a sip of her milk, "No, unfortunately not, but each has their own lives, remember? Arthur's star of the football team -"

"Soccor, you mean?"

"In Europe, we call it football. I keep forgetting America has his own version of football. Anyway....he's star of the football team and one of the hottest guys in school. Oliver's one, too, but he's usually running the cooking club and the kitchen in there." she pointed toward the lunchline, where students were still getting food.

"I thought Ally -"

"How do you think the two go together? And why do you think I told all of you last Monday to bring your own lunches?" Aileen said with a sigh and a shudder. "She's had the biggest Cheshire cat grin on her face ever since. It's a good thing Cira forbid them from doing anything at _our_ house or there wouldn't _be_ any house anymore, knowing those two."

Italy and Canada both shuddered in unison, knowing only too well how Aileen felt since their 2p brothers were very much the same with their mates. Bella, being human, just watched the three countries a moment before she sighed and took a bite out of one of her fries.

"Well...enough about our 2ps and their boyfriends, hey Bella, how's your foreign language class going? I'm sure you've learned quite a bit of Russian by now." Aileen said, turning her attention to her friend and cocking her head. Bella sighed again and reached into her backpack, pulling out her last test for the three to see. All of them winced together at the large red _F_ on the top righthand corner.

"That's the second test I've failed in the last week and Mr. Stabroski says he wants me to make it up. He kept me after class to help set up a study session with a tutor, too, so I'll be staying late today...on a Friday, no less..."

Aileen gently handed back the test, watching Bella empathetically and reaching over to touch her shoulder gently, "I'm sorry to hear that, Bells....I really am. But, hey, I'm staying late to get some help with math, would you want me to give you a ride home once you're done? I could wait in the library for you."

Bella looked up at her slowly, nodding, "I should be in there anyway...that's where my tutor and I will be studying, in one of those private rooms some people need to use so they can have complete silence and full concentration. I don't even know who this person could be...." she shuddered at the thought of being stuck in one of those small rooms with France, or any of the other more perverted countries, or even any of the perverted 2ps. But...none of them would be able to properly teach her Russian, unless Russia or his 2p was appointed as her tutor. Bella shook her head quickly, banishing the thought, telling herself not to get her hopes too high, knowing the chances of her getting her crush as a tutor were one in a million.

Aileen exchanged a look with Canada, apparently think along the same lines, while Italy cocked his head, putting a finger to his lips in thought, "Hm, maybe Mister Russia willa be your tutor." he said aloud after a silent moment. "He and Mister Ion are the besta versed in Russian, si?" he smiled brightly, looking around at the other three. Neither Aileen nor Canada replied, just blinked together, looking at Bella to see her reaction to the idea voiced aloud. She just looked at him quietly a moment, blinking, then she gave a small smile.

"Yes, they are, but the chance of that happening are probably still rather slim."

"That'sa what Aileen-chan said about hera talking with England, but ita still happened! If you justa belive, I'm sure it'lla happen for you, Bella-chan!" Italy pointed out with an encouraging smile. Bella just returned the smile half-heartedly, unable to dash her friend's hope again, but knowing inwardly she wouldn't be as lucky as him or Alieen, not by a long shot. The only reason she'd even chosen to study Russian was because she'd hoped, one day, she could speak to Russia in his native tongue, maybe even become his friend, but seeing as how poorly she was coming along already...her dream just seemed to be getting further and further away...

Aileen decided then to change the conversation again to cheer Bella up and she looked quietly to the Irishwoman, still smiling half-heartedly as she gave her contributation, Canada and Italy joining in soon after, the study session after school soon forgotten. Their conversation carried them through the rest of the lunch period, at the end of which they had to separate for their afternoon classes. The rest of the day passed uneventfully, no other incidents including any of their crushes, not even Russia, which both relieved, yet disappointed Bella at the same time, as she'd hoped she would have been able to talk with him again, without any of their friends there to interrupt. But, no such luck.

When the final bell rang, Bella reported to the school library like her foreign language teacher had requested, pausing at the librarian's desk to ask if any of the private study rooms were already occupied, telling her about the study session her teacher had set up for her. The elderly woman sitting before her smiled kindly and nodded, telling her everything was already set, that her tutor was already waiting for her in study room number two. Bella thanked her, bowing gratefully before making her way toward the spiral staircase leading up to the second floor.

With the way the library was set up, the main floor was utilizated as a space for studying, with one corner sporting several long, rectanglar tables, facing the corner where the computers were set up for online research or reports. In the third corner, just around the bend from the receptionest desk, the school had invested in some comfortable armchairs and even a few beanbag chairs that the students could us so they could be more comfortable, almost giving them a feel like they were at home to make it easier for them to relax and study peacefully. Only a few bookshelves were on that floor, pushed back against the walls to be kept out of the way. The rest of the bookselves were up on the second floor, lined up perfectly, side by side. Behind these book-lined shelves, just around a small bend, the four study rooms were concealed, giving students who needed the peace and quiet the ultimate privacy, the only indication that they were there the four ordinary wood doors, each marked with their own, black painted number. With a deep sigh, Bella slowly approached the second door from the left and raised a tentative hand, hesitating for a second before she took the cool metal door handle and pushed the door open.

The room within was small, bare, except for a single square table surrounded by four chairs placed directly in the middle and a trashcan in the far right corner. The single occupant raised his platiumn blonde head, sky blue eyes winking out at her from under his bangs as he cocked his head from where he was already seated. Bella's whole body froze at the sight of the young man, her eyes widening as her throat seized, leaving her speechless.

"You need help learning Russian, da?" Russia asked with his usual innocent smile. Bella gulped thickly, forcing her throat to clear as she gave a single nod. Russia gestured to the empty seat to his left and Bella quietly took it, dropping her backpack on the ground before she fished her Russian textbook and binder out, putting them on the table. Russia was still smiling as they began the lesson, helping Bella patiently through the worksheet her teacher had given her.

After finishing and reviewing the worksheet several times, Russia sat back in his seat, stretching slightly, "We take short break, da? Your brain can only study for so long without rest." he said, setting back into his seat and reaching for his backpack for the first time. Bella could only nod nervously, cocking her head curiously, wondering what he was going to get. Russia smiled gently at her, pulling something rectangular and shiny from the confinds of his white, blue, and red bag, the Russian flag keychain jingling faintly from where he'd disturbed it before it settled back against the fabric. Russia sat up straight once more, holding up what he'd pulled out to show Bella, whose eyes widened, just slightly, at the small metal flask he held in his hands; she'd always known his favorite drink was vodka, but he couldn't've....it was against school rules to bring alcohol onto the grounds.

"V-vodka?! Y-you brought....b-but -!" Bella stammered, her eyes shooting to Russia's face, which still held it's soft, childlike smile as he cocked his head. "B-but that...won't you get into trouble?!" Russia chuckled.

"Only if I get caught. I am not the only one that does it, though, da? The German brothers are always carrying hidden guns wherever they go and even Germany sneaks some beer for himself at lunch, just to unwind from the morning. You won't snitch on me, da?" he asked, the smiling suddenly slipping from his lips, his bottom lip poking out, just slightly, in a cute pout, while his eyes dulled.

Bella's heart twinged at the look in his gaze, blinking slowly, having not thought the Russian could ever look this sad....he'd always seemed so chipper, cheerful, like nothing could ever damper his spirit....that had been one reason Bella had started to fall in love with him, his bright demeanor, his cheerful, childlike attitude, his smile was the first ray of sunshine that peeked through the clouds after a storm, much like his birth country often had. It just showed her that, no matter what, the trials, the tribulations, no matter how dark it was....the sun would always return, it would always bring it's light once more. Russia was the embodiment of that. Others might say different, but...this was what Bella felt and no one would change her mind on that. She shook her head, offering a soft smile.

"No, I won't turn you in....I hadn't thought any of you brought stuff like this to school, though....I don't even think Aileen brings alcohol to school like this....I-I mean...I know she's Irish, but still...." she blushed lightly and looked at the table, tracing a pattern on it with the tip of her finger while Russia perked and chuckled softly, smiling gently once more.

"The Irish woman is too innocent for her own good....but I know her 2p does bring a little something for herself for when she needs it. I think she even shares it sometimes with her mate." he told her with another chuckle as he unscrewed the lid of the flask and took a small sip. Bella nodded her head slightly in understanding, not lifting her gaze to meet his again. The Russian hummed quietly in thought before he extended the flask toward her, cocking his head, his childish smile still in place. "You try a sip, da? It's very smooth." he told her. Bella lifted her gaze then, her eyes widening once more as she blinked at him.

"B-but, won't it....study?" she squeaked, pointing to the worksheet they'd finished and had been studying from earlier. Russia chuckled and gave a small smile. "One sip will not do much, just a taste. If it does, you come over my house this weekend and we study more, da?" he suggested, watching as red rushed into the young woman's face, her throat shifting as she swallowed thickly, but nodded all the same. He continued to smile at her as she reached for the flask and took it from him, nodding encouragement as she hesitated a second longer before bringing it to her lips and taking a small sip.

Bella pulled a face at the strong taste and coughed, quickly pulling the flask from her lips, the smallest drop of vodka building at the right corner of her mouth to roll down her chin as she lifted a hand to her lips, handing the flask back while Russia chuckled lightly, "It is a taste you will need to get used to." he told her as he took it back, screwing the cap back on and setting it down on the table, watching and waiting until Bella had calmed down and looked up at him again. Her soft brown eyes were glistening with unshed tears from her coughing fit and the corner of her mouth still gleamed faintly from the bit of vodka that had escaped.

Soft blue eyes watched the young woman, admiring the chocolatey shade of her irises and the dark brown hair as it spilled past her shoulders to curl gracefully down the length of her back. Her skin was smooth, free of blemishes and pimples, a soft tanned color, which looked too natural for her to have gotten from sunbathing. Russia's heart skipped at the sight of the angel in front of him, the urge to brush his fingers against her silky looking skin, to run them through her soft hair curling tight in his stomach, an urge he almost couldn't control. Blue irises lifted to meet warm brown ones, getting lost in their gaze, admiring the small flecks of light that danced within from the artifical lights overhead, complimented by the fading glimmer from her tears. Without realizing, one hand had lifted, brushing against the smooth skin of her cheek, cupping it gently, cool against the burning flesh from the blush that deepened the already dark tones. Her lips parted, drawing his gaze to them, taking in their soft texture, their soft pink hue, so like the petals of a fully budded rose.

"Russia...." His name escpaed her in a breathy whisper and his gaze darted back up to meet hers, another smile crossing his lips, this one different from the others, gentle, sincere, "You still have some vodka on your lips. No," his free hand gently caught the one she brought up to wipe at her mouth, his smile softening ever so slightly. "Let me...."

Bella could only nod wordlessly as Russia leaned toward her, moving forward on his seat, leaning down, just slightly; Bella's heart raced in her chest, beating against her ribs as she watched him get closer, her breath catching in her throat as his soft blonde bangs brushed hers. His warm breath fanned over her lips, causing a light shiver to run the length of her spine. His dark eyes never left hers, his irises hooded, darkened with something Bella couldn't quite identify, even as it sent another shiver down her spine. Her curiousity was overtaken by pleasure as she felt something warm and wet brush over the right corner of her mouth, causing goosebumps to raise on her skin as heat rose in her cheeks, deepening the blush already painted on her skin. She gulped, swallowing back the soft groan that had built in her throat with some difficulty, her eyes still trained on his, even as he began to lean back. The hand on her cheek began to slip away, taking it's warmth with it, but her free hand caught it, gentle fingers grasping his firmly. He paused, cocking his head curiously, never breaking their gaze either, searching hers, wondering what could be going though her mind, but then he recognized the hooded look in her eyes, recognized what it meant when her irises had darkened in color. A soft smile crossed his lips once more and he squeezed the hand he was holding softly, not having to wait long to know what she wanted.

"Don't stop." she whispered in another breathless whisper. He chuckled lowly, leaning in close once more, brushing her cheek with the back of the hand she was holdling, "I live only to serve you, my beautiful Russian princess." he whispered in return; his bangs tangled with hers, his skin brushing against hers just seconds before his lips slid over hers. Both their eyes closed at the same second as Bella tilted her head back, just slightly, to return the kiss, enjoying the cool feel of Russia's lips against her own; they were still wet from when his tongue had darted out to lick up the vodka that had escaped the corner of her mouth, which she could still taste lingering on his skin. He, in turn, enjoyed Bella's soft lips, which again reminded him of the delicate petals of a budded rose. They molded to his perfectly, tasting of strawberries, possibly chapstick, which, he quietly observed, served their purpose of keeping her lips healthy, smooth, soft.

Bella's hands slid from Russia's, moving to his hair, tangling in the silky blond locks as her arms wound loosely around his neck, while his hands slid to her waist, encircling her slender frame. He lifted her effortlessly from the chair, making the teen squeak into the kiss, her eyes opening as she separated her lips from his, wondering what he was doing. His soft blue eyes slid open as well and he simply smiled up at Bella as he lifted her onto the table, scooting his chair closer so he could sit directly in front of her, his hands still at her waist, raising just slightly to rub her sides, a few sliding under her white, button up shirt, which had risen with the movement, allowing him a glimpse of her stomach. She blushed again and smiled, giggling lightly and leaned in again, her lips covering his this time. He leaned into the kiss, returning it eagerly, both their eyes sliding closed once more.

Russia moved closer as they kissed, opening his mouth slightly to run his tongue along Bella's bottom lip, asking her for entrance. Her blush deepened at the feeling, but she didn't pull back this time, only willingly allowed her own lips to slide open, inviting Russia's tongue into the warm cavern of her mouth, where her tongue eagery awaited it, moving to brush against it, inviting it to a duel over who would dominate who. Russia's eventually won and Bella's retreated to allow it to explore her mouth, teasing her tonsils and the roof of her mouth before it tangled once more with Bella's, making her groan softly as the two muscles twisted and tangled together. Her fingers tightened in Russia's hair as she pulled herself closer to him, her breasts pressed into his chest, her legs squeezed his sides, her knees digging into the flesh of his abdomen. Cool, firm hands slid higher up her sides, lifting her shirt further, exposing more of the tanned flesh underneath, which Russia traced with his fingers, absorbing the feel of her smooth skin, the warmth that radiated from her in waves.

The two broke the kiss, panting heavily, their breath intermingling as they leaned their foreheads against each others, eyes sliding open to gaze at one another once more. Color tinged both their cheeks as a single, thin strand of saliva linked the two still. Bella's tongue flicked out to lick her lips, breaking the connection, causing Russia to chuckle lightly, his trademark smile returning.

"Would you like to continue, my beautiful Russian princess?" he whispered softly, cocking his head innocently, causing Bella's blush to deepen, just slightly, before she nodded, smiling lightly once more, "Yes....please continue Russia...I-I....I want to be yours." she whispered in return, teasing the hairs at the base of his neck with her fingers, making him shiver slightly, although his smile never faltered, but only continued to grow as he nodded, leaning forward to peck her lips again before he trailed his lips from a corner of her mouth, kissing and licking the skin he passed on the way to her jawline. Bella shuddered, a soft groan escaping her as she felt Russia's teeth tease the skin at her jaw, his lips moving to cover that spot and suck it, soothing it with his tongue when he was finished. He processed down to her neck, where he repeated the same pattern, making Bella groan softly again and tip her chin back, allowing Russia better access to her neck, which he took full advantage of, teasing and sucking her skin, alternating between using his teeth, lips, and tongue, leaving small, blue/purple hickies in his wake.

The hands at Bella's waist slid further up her sides, gracing her ribs, the palms of his hands passing over her breasts, which immediately tightened in response, making Bella jolt and moan softly, her nipples hardening. A soft chuckle escaped the Russian at her response as he slid two fingers into one of the spaces between the buttons holding her white dress shirt closed. With a rough jerk and a few pops, he ripped the shirt open, a few of her buttons flying loose, clattering onto the floor, exposing her lacy pink bra, now the only cover for her breasts. Bella blushed lightly, feeling the cool air kiss her skin, but she didn't attempt to cover herself, just allowed Russia's hands to roam over her chest, shivering as his hands cupped her breasts, giving them a light squeeze as the pads of his thumbs grazed her nipples through the fabric. She jolted and shuddered, whimpering lightly, digging her teeth into her bottom lip to suppress the moan threatening to escape her throat as her breasts tightened again, her nipples hardening once more, perking under the fabric of her bra. Russia chuckled softly again, trailing his lips lower, past her collarbone to kiss the top of her breasts as his fingers found their way underneath, squeezing and pinching the flesh, making Bella groan out loudly.

 

The bra was pushed up, out of the way, exposing Bella's breasts fully, allowing Russia a full view of her soft skin. He smiled lightly, his head swooping so he could kiss one of her nipples, while his fingers graced the other. Bella arched her back slightly, pressing her breasts closer to him as Russia's hand cupped her right breast, his mouth kissing her left one again before he ran his tongue delicately over her nipple, nipping it with his teeth before he pulled it into his mouth, while his fingers rolled and pinched her right one. She groaned softly, shuddering, as her nipples hardened further, perking and tightening at the attention, making the Russian smile as he continued his administrations, using his mouth to suck, nip, and lick whiel his hands alternated between squeezing her whole breast and teasing the nipple, his fingers rolling and pinching it. After a while, Russia switched breasts, gently pulling her right nipple into the warm cavern of his mouth and sucking it like he had the left, while the said nipple was teased with his hand, pinching and rolled between his fingers like the other until both stood erect before him, standing proudly at attention. With a smile, he kissed each one last time before trailing his mouth still lower.

Bella was panting heavily as she watched him trail his kisses past her breasts, feeling him kiss each of her ribs as he did, nipping and sucking at her skin like he had at her neck, her blush returning as he paused at her navel to dart his tongue out, teasing the entrance to the shallow hole, nipping it softly with his teeth. She squirmed, murmuring to herelf, jolting as he felt him slip his tongue inside, which made her blush deep, "R-Russia, wh -?"

His chuckle cut her off as he looked up at her, smiling lightly, his tongue retreating, "I want to taste every bit of you, Bella, including your cute little button." he purr, kissing her navel softly. She squeaked, covering her face in embarrassment, making him chuckle softly in amusement again as he kissed her navel once more, his lips moving lower. His hands gently graced her thighs, brushing from her hip, down her outer thigh and around her knee, slowly trailing back up her inner thigh as he pushed her legs apart. "You might be more comfortable laying back for this, da?" he said, looking up at her again. She peeked out at him from between her fingers, gulping thickly before she nodded, allowing herself to lean backward, her hands slowly sliding from her face so she could prop her elbows on the wooden surface of the table underneath her. Russia's hands continued up her inner thighs, hiking her plaid green skirt higher until her panties could peek out at him from under the rim.

Russia's smile seemed to widen at the white fabric peeking out at him from under her skirt, his eyes glistening with childlike excitement as he gently took the rim of her skirt and flipped it over, laying it back on her stomach to allow him full view of the cotton that shielded her most intimate reign from his view. His hands returned to her thighs, brushing the soft, smooth skin delicately as his right hand moved higher until it could brush the crotch of her panties, making him pause to see what Bella reaction would be, his eyes moving back to her face, seeing she still looked nervous, her white teeth digging into her bottom lip once more, her cheeks tinted with a deep red. Her chocolately eyes lifted to meet his gaze, feeling it on her face, he eyes showing her nerves and fear, accompanied by the resolution and love she felt for him as well. She gave no indication that she wanted him to stop as his gaze softened and he smiled gently up at her, a promise in his eyes that he would be as gentle as he could be. She nodded, just the tiniest bit, telling him silently that she trusted him. He nodded his head in return, allowing his gaze to return to what was in front of him.

Gentle hands graced over her crotch again, brushing the muscles delicately, causing a gasp to escape from her, making Russia smile as he traced her outer lips through her panties until he reached the very top of her vagina, his thumb gracing over the little ball there, which made Bella shudder and whimper in pleasure, her body tingling all over. The free fingers of Russia's left hand slid down her crotch, leaving his right to gently tweak and play with her clitorous, while they engaged in stimulating the outer ring of muscles of her vaginal entrance. Her muscles tightened and clenched, throbbing in pleasure at his attentions as her juices began to escape from within, dampening the cloth separating her bare skin from his probbing fingers. Bella groaned lowly, panting as she tipped her head back, her legs falling open further to allow Russia more room to play with her. His fingers continued to explore her, running over the muscles clenching and flexing underneath, her juices continuing to coat the crotch of her panties.

The scent of Bella's arousal slowly began to invade Russia's senses as he continued to please her and he had to pause for a moment to take in a deep breath through his nose, taking in the scent, his eyes slowly fluttering closed as he savored it. Saliva accumulated in his mouth, which he quickly swallowed back with the thought of how she would taste, his tongue darting out to lick his lips. He wanted to taste her, _needed_ to taste her, before her scent drove him absolutely crazy. But first, he needed to see exactly what was secreting this sweet scent.

Pausing in his administrations, Russia hooked two fingers into the side of her panties and pulled it aside, revealing Bella's vital regions, which his eyes swept over greedily, taking in the thick, glistening lips shielding her most intimate parts, including her clit and entrance. Smiling lightly, he allowed the crotch of her panties to fall back into place and instead hooked his fingers into the waistband of the cloth, slowly pulling them down her legs. Bella lifted her head quizzically to see what he was doing, blushing brightly, but still not making a move to stop him as she arched her hips as a way to help him get them off. He slipped them off, pulling them slowly over her feet before returning to the sweet place between her thighs, the panties distributed onto the floor, no longer needed.

Gentle fingers returned to her sensitive area, brushing over her outer lips again, making her shudder and groan once more, her legs opening once more to allow for better access. Gently pulling her outer lips apart, Russia leaned in close to get a better look, taking in the engorged button at the top of her groin before sliding to the throbbing ring of muscles that made up her entrance, the shiny pink muscles glistening with her juices. The strong scent coming off her sent a shudder through him, a shudder that went almost immediately to his already tightening groin, his engorging dick pressing insistently into the zipper of his pants. God, she must taste so good.

Russia's tongue darted out to lick his lips again at the thought and he couldn't bring himself to stop as he lowered his head further, still holding her outer lips apart as his lips descended on her clit, kissing it softly, nipping it like he had with her nipples. Bella jolted in surprise, her eyes stretching wide as she cried out softly, her hips arching upward, a shudder of pleasure shooting up her spine. A satisfied smile crossed Russia's face at her reaction and he did it again, chuckling lowly in amusement as she collaped on her back on the table, her hands clamping down over her mouth to prevent another cry from escaping her lips. He took the little muscle into his mouth, sucking it softly and nipping it to the point he had Bella writhering on the table top before he slowly pulled back, giving it one last kiss before he trailed his mouth lower until it came to hover just over her entrance. His eyes darted up to see Bella's face as she lay on the table, her chest rising and falling rapidly as she panted. Her lips were parted as she drew quick breaths, her fingers now tangled in her own hair, head turned just slightly so it was partically hidden against her right upper arm. With a smile, he lowered his mouth, allowing his tongue to dart out and tease the ring of muscles, making Bella jolt and shudder, a soft whimper escaping her as she buried her face deeer into her arm. He grinned in satifaction again, letting his tongue run over her entrance again. One of his hands released her lips, moving to accompany his tongue, the pad of his index finger teasing the ring of muscle as well. Bella murmured Russia's name in pleasure before she broke off into another moan, her body shuddering once more.

Lowering his eyes, Russia pulled his tongue away slowly until only his fingers were teasing her, watching them quietly as a light coat of juice formed over his skin. He paused after a while, daring another glance up at the young woman before he placed his forefinger at her entrance and slowly inserted it inside her. Bella winced slightly as she was entered, another whimper escaping her, a mix of pain and pleasure. Russia paused, feeling her inner muscles stretching to accommedate the intruding appendage before he pushed his finger all the way inside her and began to slowly pump it into her. It was a moment before Bella began to groan softly in escasty at the movement her walls throbbing and hugging his finger, pulling it greedily deeper with each small thrust. After a while, a second, then third finger joined the first, all three being pumped into the young girl at a fair pace, stretching her walls, getting her ready for his dick later. Bella writhered and moaned as his fingers moved in and out of her, her walls hugging his fingers tighter and tighter with each thrust. Russia chuckled lowly to himself, deciding to up the anty by teasing her clit with his tongue and mouth once more, which turned Bella into a writhering, moaning mess.

"R-Russia, I-I feel something....something coming....you're driving me crazy....but oh god, it feels so good..." Bella moaned out softly, turning her head to look up at the Russian, feeling him pushing her closer and closer to the edge, of what, she didn't know, but she knew it had to be something amazing if it felt this wonderful. He raised his blue eyes back to her, his childish smile returning as he continued to pump his fingers in and out of her, pressing in as deep as he could, feeling her muscles tightening and clenching around them. "Cum for me, my sexy little sunflower." he purred, lowerin his mouth back to her clit to suck and nip at it more, silently urging Bella not to fight it, to just allow herself to get lost in the pleasure. Bella moaned, arching her hips again, pushing her pelvis more toward Russia, not wanting him to stop, her walls tightening more and more around his fingers as they dove into the deeper part of her, touching, probbing deep. Something had coiled deep in the pit of her stomach, something she could feel growing tighter and tigher with each thrust until it finally snapped and a great wave crashed down over her, setting every nerve in her body ablaze. Her eyes snapped open and she tossed her head back, arching her back high off the table as her walls clamped down around Russia's fingers, pulling them as deep as they could go as her juices flooded over them, spilling out around them as she cried his name.

With a gentle smile and a happy chuckle, Russia slowly removed his fingers from inside Bella, watching as she collapsed on the tabletop, where she lay, shuddering with the aftershocks of her orgasm, her eyes fluttering slowly closed as she floated down from her high. Bringing his fingers to his lips, he licked the juices up from his skin, shuddering and closing his own eyes at the taste, another jolt sent crashing through him to shoot immediately into his already painfully hard dick.

"Russia?" Bella's soft voice caused Russia's eyes to snap open again and he looked around at her once more, seeing she had opened her eyes and was watching him now, her breathing still escaping her in rapid gasps as she tried to regain her breath, her skin aglow with the sheen of sweat that had gathered while he'd been pleasing her. She pushed herself up, propped on one elbow, her cheeks pink tinted, eyes aglow still as she cocked her head worriedly. "Are you...okay?"

He smiled lightly, nodding his head, "Da, I am all right. What about you, you enjoyed that, da?" he asked, cocking his own head curiously. She nodded, smiling lightly, her blush deepening, just a tone. "Y-yes, I enjoyed that....very much...but it looks like you're a bit turned on." she said, nodding to the tent that had formed in his pants from where his dick was protruding, the result of a mix of her sounds of pleasure, her scent, and her sweet taste. He chuckled nervously, scratching at the back of his neck, "I cannot help it....just listening to you, the sweet sounds you make when you're being pleased, your sweet scent, your taste....it got me a bit bothered...but I will be fine, da. I'm just happy to know you're pleased, Bella."

She frowned slightly, pouting a bit, "But it seems a bit unfair that I'm satisfied and you're not." she said, sitting up further and getting up from the table, moving to straddle Russia in his chair, her knees cupping his hips. He looked up at her, smiling gently as he cupped her hips, his head tipping back just slightly so he could kiss her again, while her hands rested on his chest. They slowly glided south, playing with his shirt, toying with the buttons as they passed, a few slipping free as she did, the small gap made allowing a glimpse of his toned chest and stomach. She paused as she reached the waistband of Russia's pants and he could feel her trembling nervously where his lips connected with hers. He slowly broke the kiss, pulling back just enough to get a good look at her face, watching her eyes open slowly, her head cocking to the side quizzically. He smiled softly at her, reassuringly, knowing this was probably Bella's first time and wanting to reassure her that things would be all right, that they didn't need to rush.

Leaning forward to place a light kiss on her lips again, Russia leaned his forehead against hers, the hands at her hips slipping away to accompany her hands at his waistband, where he undid his buckle before sliding his zipper down, letting his pants fall open in the front. Reaching inside, he pushed his boxers down, gripped his girth in his hand and slid it into view, his manhood standing painfully at attention, his pink head glistening with the precum leaking from the top. Bella watched it quietly a moment, gulping thickly before she reached timidly for it, hesitating just a moment before she allowed her fingers to encircle it. Russia moved his hand aside so she could get a better grasp of him, relaxing back in the chair as she wrapped her fingers loosely around his shaft, squeezing him gently, making him jolt and groan, shivering. She stopped, thinking she hurt him, but when he didn't pull back, she gave him another squeeze, pumping him gently. He throbbed in her grasp, which earned another groan from the Russian.

"B-Bella...." he groaned softly, leaning his head back, his eyes fluttering closed. She looked up at him, smiling gently at seeing the blissful look on his face as she squeezed and pumped him slowly, running her thumb lightly over his head, scooping up some of the precum escaping from the tip. He continued to throb in her hold, twitching hard, his balls tightening as she worked him. A low throb started to develop between Bella's legs again, another tight knot clenching in the pit of her stomach and she whimpered softly, feeling arousal beginning to seep back into her. Russia's eyes opened at the noise, focusing on the young woman to see what was wrong, noticing how she was beginning to squirm just as before. He smiled gently at her, sliding a hand between her legs once more to tease her entrance just as before, making her gasp and squirm again, her hips bucking into his hand. Her juices dripped into his palm, still thick from her first orgasm.

"Russia...I-I want you inside." Bella whispered, turning red again as she continued to slowly pump him, causing him to look up at her. She looked back at him with half-hooded eyes, which he studied closely to be sure she really wanted this. He could still see how nervous she was, the sliver of fear, but he could not detect a lick of uncertainity. He smiled softly, nodding his head, gently pulling his hand from her pussy so he could wrap his arms around her waist, cupping her rear in his hands as he lifted her off him. He got to his feet, gently setting Bella back on the table. She released his dick, wrapping an arm around his shoulders so she wouldn't fall before she was set down, her free hand moving to pull her skirt out of the way. Russia positioned himself at her entrance, sliding his head over the ring of muscles and up the shallow channel to her clit, moving his hips so his head moved back and forth between the two, teasing Bella further. She whimpered softly, arching her hips, trying to get him inside, making him chuckle and finally stop his torment, his dick lined up at her entrance now. He pushed his head against it until he slipped inside, making Bella shudder and bite down on her lip, feeling him move deeper inside until he was fully sheathed within, at which point he stopped, allowing her time to get used to him. Pain and pleasure intermixed then as Bella's walls stretched wider to accommedate him, a thin trail of blood rolling down her inner thigh from where he'd broken her hymn when he'd taken her cherry. Both panted lightly as they waited, Russia holding himself still over her, his hands balanced on either side of Bella's ribs on the table so he wouldn't be putting his whole weight on her.

The pain slowly faded, to be replaced with pleasure and Bella slowly arched her hips as a way to tell Russia he could begin moving, her other arm wrapping loosely around his neck as she looked up at him. He smiled softly at her, nodding and slowly slid himself out of her until just his head remained before he thrust slow and deep back into her, making them both groan and shudder at the sensation, Bella's walls clenching and throbbing around him as he began a slow rhythm into her. He lowered his head, dipping it to Bella's neck, which he kissed and sucked softly as he thrust into her, making her shiver and groan softly, her chip tipping back to allow him better access. Her legs lifted to wrap around his waist, keeping him in place as he moved, adjusting himself every once in a while, searching, probbing deep to find that sweet spot deep inside her that he knew would drive her insane as he slowly picked up his pace. driving faster, deeper, still searching. Bella suddenly jolted, her eyes flying all the way open as her back arched off the table, a soft cry escaping her lips as he hit one spot inside her that sent electricity whizzing through her veins. A victorious grin slid across Russia's lips as he realized this must be Bella's gpsot and he adjusted him, thrusting in hard and fast, making sure he hit that spot again, another cry escaping Bella as her whole body shuddered in response. Her walls shuddered and throbbed hard around him, sending a cackle of pleasure through him as well, causing him to groan in sequence with her as he continued to thrust hard, deep, and fast into her.

"O-oh god, Russia, th-that feels....feels so....so good....pl-please, please don't stop." Bella begged as she hugged him closer, burying her face in the crook of his neck, her breath coming in quick, rapid gasps as he continued to hit that spot, her whole body humming and tingling with pleasure, the knot in her stomach tightening harder and harder. He smiled and nodded, deciding to try something as he moved his hands from her sides, running them down her body until he could grasp her rear again in his hands, which he raised slightly off the table, leaning his body down as he continued to thrust into her, closing his eyes as he went as hard and fast as he was able. She arched her back higher, practically screaming out in escasty as the head of his dick kept pounding that one spot, sending waves of pleasure crashing over her, one after the other before she could even recover from the one before. He panted against her neck, feeling his own body shuddering with pleasure as her walls squeezed and hugged him tightly, throbbing hard in rhythm with him with each thrust, pushing him closer and closer to the edge. He groaned, squeezing her rear in his hands, doing his best to keep himself in control, trying to make sure she came before him, but he could feel his control slowly slipping as his cock throbbed harder and harder, threatening to burst.

"B-Bella....oh gods, I-I....I don't know how much....much longer I can hold on...." he panted against her neck, slowly pulling himself up so he could look at her beautiful face, causing her to lift her brown eyes to his again, their breathes intermixing before them as their faces were held just inches apart. She smiled, tightening her arms and legs around him, "Th-that's okay, R-Russia....I-I can't....can't hold on too much longer either. Please, don't hold back, cum with me." she whispered huskily, breathlessly, sending another shudder through him, a low growl rumbling from his throat as he nodded, leaning his head down to capture her lips with his without slowing his pace. She kissed him softly in return, breaking it after a few short seconds to breath as her stomach clenched tighter, her walls throbbing, clenching tighter around him as he throbbed painfully. He grunted, clenching his eyes as he pushed as hard and deep as he could go, just on the verge, his hips jerking as quickly as they could go as he gave a couple more hard thrusts into her before he burst, spilling his seed deep inside her, his whole body going rigid as he released, crying out her name, while her walls clamped down around him, pulling him as deep as he could go while she followed him over the edge, all her muscles clenching as she arched as high off the table as she was able, pressing every inch of her body against his as she could while her juices flooded out over him, his name spilling past her lips on a breathless scream of pleasure.

"BELLA~!"

"RUSSIA~!"

She collapsed back onto the table with him on top of her, both laying together in a breathless, throbbing, shuddering heap of limbs as they slowly came down from their highs, bodies still tingling with the aftershocks of their orgasms. It wasn't until he was able to regain his senses that Russia pushed himself slowly off Bella, gazing down at her as she lay beneath him, both covered in a light sheen of sweat now, their bangs plastered to their foreheads, the afterglow of their lovemaking glittering in her bright eyes. He smiled gently at her, leaning down to place a soft kiss on her lips before he moved back into a standing position; Bella's legs had given out during her orgasm, now dangling off the edge of the table, having freed Russia's waist, giving him room to carefully slide his now limb cock out of her, making her whimper lightly at the loss. He smiled softly at her, reaching down for his backpack again to pull the towel he used for swim class out from within so he could wipe the combination of his seed, her juices and blood from him before he concealed himself back in his pants, zipping and buckling his pants closed once more. He straightened his shirt quickly next before moving to help Bella clean up, gently wiping up the juices from between her legs and help her fix her bra and shirt, seeing one of the top buttons and the one just under her breasts had popped off when he's ripped it open, which made him sigh in relief at knowing he hadn't exposed anything he wouldn't want anyone else to see. Her panties were the final touch, which he carefully slid back up her legs, secureing them back under her skirt while she balanced her hands on his shoulders so she wouldn't fall over. He smiled, kissing her navel through her shirt before he stood straight again, looking gently down at the young woman in front of him, raising one hand to push the sweaty bangs from her vision. She smiled gently back at him, blushing lightly still, her breathing slowly returning to normal as she gazed lovingly into his soft blue eyes.

"That was....just wow, Russia." she told him softly, blushing slightly darker. She had always thought, hoped, one day that she would be able to give herself to Russia like this, but this hadn't been how she'd imagined it, no, what had just happened, what they had just done, had been better than anything she had ever imagined or ever would have imagined would have happened. The only think that could make this better would be if he confessed his love for her, if he told her he'd held feelings for her just as she had for him since she'd been a Freshman. But...she didn't think something like that would ever happen....he probably wouldn't see her as more than a friend or classmate....

Russia smiled softly at her, chuckling softly as he nodded his head, "I enjoyed it as well and I'm glad to know I was able to make your first time enjoyable. I do not think I would be able to live with myself if I'd hurt the woman I love anymore than was necessary." he said softly, leaning forward to kiss her forehead. Bella froze at his words, blinking quickly as she looked up at the tall nation; d-did he just say what she hoped he'd say? Did he -? "R-Russia, what did....you just say?" she whispered slowly, causing him to pull back so he could look at her again, cocking his head childishly to the side before he smiled once more, giving another soft chuckle, "I said, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if'd hurt the woman I love more than necessary...if I hurt you more than necessary, Bella." he said, slower this time, so she wouldn't miss a single word before he paused, waiting for her reaction. She blinked slowly up at him, his words slowly registering in her brain before they found a foothold, sending a jolt through her, causing her heart to soar, tears stinging the back of her eyes, which glistened with the unshed tears, just as before, "Y-You...love me? Really...?" she whispered. He continued to smile softly at her as he nodded, waiting to see her reaction. Her eyes swam, a few happy tears escaping the corners of her eyes to roll the length of her cheeks, surprising the Russian, who immediately reached for her, wondering if something was wrong, until he suddenly found himself engulfed in a tight hug, felt her face burying into the crook of his neck once more, her arms tight around his neck as she clung to him. "I-I love you, too, Russia....I-I've....I've loved you since I was a Freshman." she whispered softly, sniffing gently into his skin. He slowly relaxed at the confession, giving a small sigh of relief as he wrapped his arms gently around her, hugging her close to him, his face nuzzling into her soft, curly hair. He slowly inhaled her scent, now a mix of sweat and sex, underlined with the gentle perfume of her shampoo and conditioner, comprised of coconuts and waterfalls. His heart swelled in his chest happily, at the thought that he finally had the girl of his dreams in his arms, a feeling of completetion settling over him in that moment, a feeling the two seemed to share as she cried happily into his neck until they began to slow into soft sniffles. It was then that Russia gently pulled away to look at Bella, his soft smile still in place, reaching up with one hand to brush the remaining tears from her eyes, which looked up at him lovingly, still glistening faintly from her tears, red rimming her irises.

"You will become one with Mother Russia one day, da?" He whispered softly to her, causing her heart to leap again, a few more tears gathering in her eyes at the phrase she'd been waiting three years to hear from him, she'd hoped and prayed one day she would hear. She knew he was asking her to be his girlfriend, perhaps one day his wife, but for now, just the thought of being able to be with him was enough for her. Blushing lightly, she gave a small nod, smiling gently up at him, "Nothing would make me happier, Russia." she told him softly. He smiled brightly in reponse and leaned in to kiss her again, pulling her close to his chest with his arms wrapped around her waist. Giggling softly into the kiss, she reached up to wrap her arms loosely around his neck, returning it softly, her eyes fluttering closed as she leaned gently into his touch. Their lips slid easily against the others, fitting perfectly like two puzzle pieces; neither wanted to break the kiss or leave the others arms, wishing they could remain there forever, away from the rest of the world, just so they could stay together, wouldn't have to do anything but be together, but reality could be cruel at times and eventually decided to remind the new couple that they could not elude it forever.

"OI! ISABELLA, ARE YOU IN THERE?!" The sudden voice caused the two to jump and break the kiss, seconds before a fist pounded on the study room door, loud, impatient, accompanying the loud, feminine voice laced with a thick Irish accent. A softer feminine Irish voice spoke out from nearby, a voice Bella recognized as Aileen's.

"Ally, I really don't think it wise ta be poundin' on the door like ya are, people are tryin' ta study and makin' such a ruckus isn't helping. What if Bella and her tutor are right in the middle of something important?"

"Those two igits have been in that study room for hours, whatever the hell they're doing has ta stop one way or another." Ally's voice was rougher than her 1p's was, prone to be a bit harsher, more straightforward, a perfect fit for the darker Irish nation's straightforward, tomboyish personality. Her fist pounded the door again, "OI! C'MON OUT! YA CAN'T STAY IN THERE FOREVER!"

"Ally, please." The pounding stopped and Bella could hear Ally being pulled away from the door, Aileen speaking to her quickly and rapidly in Gaelic, their native tongue, trying to get her to settle down. Ally murmured quickly back to her and a small arguement seemed to break out between the Irish twins, causing Bella to sigh, shaking her head slowly before she looked up at Russia again, smiling sheepishly.

"We'd better get out there before someone throws a punch." she told him, reluctently untangling herself from Russia's arms as she slipped her arms from around his shoulders. He looked at her again at her words, nodding and chuckling lowly in agreement. "I have a feeling it would likely be the darker Irish woman that does that, da?" he said with a small shake of his head as well as he allowed his hands to fall back to his sides, watching as Bella went around to her side of the table again to gather her binder, worksheet, and Russian textbook, all of which had been pushed off the table when she and Russia had been having sex. She straightened out the papers in her binder and textbook, unfolding the pages decliately before closing them, her worksheet tucked safely into her binder to study later. Both were returned to her backpack, which she zipped closed, slinging it over her shoulder and turning to Russia again with a soft smile, waiting patiently as he returned his own things to his backpack and closed it. The two cast the room one last look to be sure that they had everything before Russia took Bella's hand and they headed for the door and stepped out into the library once more.

The first thing the couple saw was the pair of Irish women who had come to find Bella, their faces bent closely together as they argued under their breath in Gaelic. They had moved a few feet back from the door, standing before the bookshelves, gesturing rapidly with their hands as they argued. Both looked similar to one another, with the same height and body structure, but there were obvious differences between them, including the tone of their hair and color of their eyes. While Aileen had soft, orangery red hair and bright, shamrock green eyes, her 2p had dark, red brown hair and bright glowing red ruby eyes that, when blazing with anger, sometimes made you feel as though she was burning right through you to your very soul. Bella quickly cleared her throat to catch their attention, giving a small wave and smile as they broke off, turning quickly to look at her.

"Erm, hey, I didn't keep you waiting long, did I?" she asked apologetically, rubbing at the back of her neck as she remembered Aileen had promised to drive her home once her study session was done. With everything that had just happened, it'd been hard to think about anything else. Aileen just smiled softly, shaking her head, "No, you didn't, Bells, Ally's just impatient like usual. She wanted to take the car so she could drive over to Oliver's, but I told her I'd promised to drive you home after you were done studying." she reassured her, turning curious green eyes on the Russian holding Bella's hand before she quickly returned her attention to her friend, her eyebrows raising slightly in question. Bella blushed lightly, opening her mouth to speak with Ally spoke, quickly cutting her off.

"These two just fucked." she said, quite bluntly, making Bella and Aileen wince, while Russia just blinked and then started to laugh lightly in amusement. That was a 2p for you, blunt, straightforward, and perverted. Aileen immediately whirled on her 2p, eyes stretched wide, her bright blush matching the one decorating Bella's cheeks.

"Ally!"

"What? It's true, you can smell it on them, even with a weak nose like yours and even if they didn't reek,you can clearly see it in their appearance: buttons missing, hair amess, weighed down with sweat. They should be waving a flag that says 'We just had sex!' Besides, what's the big deal, everyone fucks, they do, Matt and Gilen do, Fiorello and Lutz do, Ollipop and I do and you and Arthur will one day, too, once you both finally grow a pair and confess." Ally said with a smirk as she reached over and flicked Aileen in the forehead, just light enough not to hurt her, but enough to annoy her as she quickly waved her hand away, still blushing furiously. "That doesn't mean you can just say somethin' like that out of the blue! People being intimate with each other is a private matter. You can't just announce it to the whole world what they've been doin'!" "Yeh're talkin' as though I've got the PA and I'm broadcastin' what they just did ta the whole school. Take a chill pill, Aileen." she told her, waving her hand dismissively to her before she turned her attention back to the couple, quirking a brow and flipping the bangs out of her eyes.

"So, the two of you just screwed, aye? I'm guessin' ya finally told each other how ya feel, too." she inquired, crossing her arms over her chest. Bella blushed brightly, looking to Aileen, who was glaring at her 2p quietly, even as she listened in on the conversation as well, while Russia just smiled childishly, nodding his head, "Da, we did. Bella has become one with Mother Russia!" he said enthusastically, squeezing her hand softly. She squeaked in embarrassment, but didn't try to deny it or pull away from him, instead snuggling closer to her boyfriend, hiding her face in his shoulder as she nodded. Ally grinned, "Well, someone had to eventually. Now we just need to hook my little sister up with Mr. Superstar and we'll be all set." she said, earning a squeak from Aileen now as her blush deepened, causing Ally to chuckle lowly in amusement before returning her attention to the new couple. "So, if you two are done 'studying', we need to vamoose, the librarian's closin' up shop in ten minutes and I wanna go spend some time with Ollipop before his brothers get home."

Russia nodded his head, chuckling softly, "If it all right with the two of you, I would not mind driving Bella home tonight. Ion should already be home with our sister, Belarus." he said, looking gently down at where Bella was hiding her face in his arm. She slowly lifted her gaze to him, cocking her head and smiling gently, nodding her head, "I-I wouldn't mind that. A-Aileen?" she turned to look at her friend, who was watching them quietly now, smiling softly to herself, while Ally was smirking lightly, as though remembering a funny joke.

"Why are you askin' me, Bella? This is your new boyfriend, you shouldn' have ta ask me fer permission. Go and spend time with him. We can talk more tomorrow, okay?" she said softly, nodding to her friend. Bella nodded in return, smiling gratefully to Aileen before she was grabbed and yanked out of the library by her impatient 2p, who they could hear going on about wanting to leave as soon as possible so she could get back to her boyfriend/mate. Russia chuckled softly in amusement as he listened, gently tugging Bella after them so they could leave as well, smiling softly at his new girlfriend, "She is a bit impatient, da?" he said teasingly, making Bella giggle lightly and nod her agreement, shifting to lean her head lightly against Russia's shoulder.

"Hm mm, more so than usual, but....I think I could understand. I wouldn't want to be separated from you for long either." She said, her voice lowering toward the end as they made they way back to the first floor and passed the librarians' desk, nodding goodnight to the woman before they pushed out through the double doors into the hall. Russia smiled softly at Bella, kissing her forehead.

"You took the words right out of my mouth, my beautiful Russian princess, you took the words right out of my mouth."


End file.
